


This girl is on my mind

by SunnyMemories



Series: Why not? [1]
Category: The Baseballs (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyMemories/pseuds/SunnyMemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First part of my new and first series here where Sam see Jessie for the first time after long break</p>
            </blockquote>





	This girl is on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first part of my first series here :) I hope you will enjoy this :) English also isn't my offical language so I'm really sorry for any mistakes but I hope you will like this story :)

-Digg, I told you that I will be there... yes for sure... Digg... okay bye- Sam was talking on the phone with his friends when he was living the bank.

-Sam? Is it really you?- Sam heard someone voice when he was near his car and he turned around.

-Hey man- he said with smile when he recognized his old friend. -What's up Paul? Long time no see right?- he said with smile and hugged his friend.

-Oh yes. But what are you doing here?- Paul asked.

-I'm living here right now, because my band have studio here - Sam said with smile. -And what about you?-

-Oh yes I heard about your band. So now you're famous right?- Paul asked with smile and Sam laughed. -But if we're talking about me so I'm also living here. Jess is studying here and Nina, my girlfriend has work here the same is with me so we had to move here. -

-Jessie is studying right now? Wow, I remembered her as a little girl - Sam said and Paul laughed.

-Believe me man, she's not so little anymore... but you can see it right now- Paul said and showed him young, pretty girl who was walking to them. Sam was in shock because Paul was right she is not little anymore. He saw beautiful woman with long legs and even more beautiful smile. He couldn't believe that this little sometimes even annoying girl will grow up to be such a beautiful girl. It looked like she was really confident about her look because you could see it in her moves and even in her style. She was wearing leather leggings, high-heeled boots, long t-shirt and leather jacket.

-Hey bro- Jessie said and kissed her brother's cheek. -You know that you didn't have to come here, I know how to get to home- she said teasingly.

-I know but I wanted to be sure that you will be in home before midnight because our parents will come for dinner- Paul said teasingly and Jessie pouted. -By the way do you remember Sam?- he asked with smile.

-Sam...- Jessie said softly and looked at Sam. -Oh yes I remember you, I heard about your band. You look so much better right now- Jessie said with smile.

-Thanks, you also changed - Sam said with his charming smile.

-By the way Paul I won't be at home in weekend. I want to rent small country house with friends so I will go there at Friday and I will be back in Sunday evening.- Jessie just said and she opened her bag.

-You want to go there with Kevin?- Paul asked.

-Well he will be there but I'm not going there with him- Jessie said and she was looking for something in her bag.

-Why? You had a quarrel again? It's another prove Sam that she's not little girl anymore. She has a quarrel with Kevin- her boyfriend few times in a month and...- Paul wanted to continue but Jessie pinched him.

-We broke up two weeks ago...- Jessie said.

-Omg again?- Paul asked a little bit bored and Jessie send him death look.

-This time for sure but we're still friends. - Jessie said and smiled. -Oh finally- she said happily when she found her lip-gloss.

-Jess you're smoking again?- Paul asked angrily when he saw cigarette pack in her bag. Jessie just rolled her eyes and closed her bag.

-So Sam how it is to be a rock star?- she asked flirtatiously and looked at tall man.

-Well I'm not a rock star I'm just doing what I really like but do you like our music?- Sam asked.

-I don't know because to be honest I just saw your one video clip on tv just it but as I said you're good. I think with your look you have a lot of pretty fans. - she said and smiled.

-Maybe, but we're not picking up our fans, we're not that kind of band, but maybe someday you will come on our concert? - Sam proposed with smile.

-Maybe, why not- Jessie said with smile and in this moment Sam's phone rang. -I'm sorry- he said apologetically and took his phone. -I told you that I will be there- he said angrily to the phone. -Okay mister "I will be talking since your ears will bleed" I'm coming- he said angrily and ended his call. -I'm sorry but I have to go, my band mate can be really annoying sometimes, seriously she is more talkative than women sometimes... I'm sorry- he added and smiled sweetly to Jessie.

-No problem, but which one called to you. Another brunette or this blonde one? - Jessie asked really interested.

-Blonde one, his name is Digger. Why are you asking?-

-I was curious because generally he isn't my type but there is something about him... - she dreamed a little bit.

-I think I will never understand girls...- Sam said sadly and Paul laughed.

-The same here man- he said and slapped his back.

-Okay I have to go right now, I hope to see you soon again. Bye- Sam said, hugged his friend again and smiled to Jessie then he went to the car.

***

-Sam... hey Sam... what do you think about it?- Digger asked a little bit angrily when he saw that his friends is so deeply in his dreams. -Sam...- he said angrily and slapped his arm.

-Ouch, are you crazy?-Sam asked and slapped him back.

-Am I crazy? Look at yourself, I'm talking to you but you don't react. What's wrong with you man?- Digger asked angrily.

-I'm fine, I was just thinking about something but can you tell me again what was your question? - Sam asked innocently. Digger just rolled his eyes but repeated the question. This time Sam tried to focus but it was so hard because he still had in his mind Jessie. He didn't know why because even if she grew up she's still a girl, beautiful girl. She is only 18 and he is 28, he shouldn't have such thoughts about her but he had to be honest. He liked her, she looked good from such little kid she grew up in such beautiful woman.

-Gosh Sam, stop it- he told to himself in his mind. -She is so young and she is younger sister of your friend- yes there was definitely something special in her but he didn't know what yet. He couldn't stop thinking about her, he knew that he wants to meet her as soon as it's possible but he hadn't got any idea how he can do this...

After a weekend he was in one of his favorites coffee shops when suddenly he saw Jessie. He was in the cash desk when she went to the shop.

-Hey beautiful, the same as usual?- young man asked and Jessie nodded. ee-Hey- Sam said suddenly when she stood next to him but she was looking for something in her bag so she didn't see him.

-Oh hey Sam- she said with smile. –I didn't know that I will meet you here-

-I can say the same. It's one of my favorite coffee shop and today this is the thing I need the most- he said and showed her his big coffee.

-You like big things right?- she asked teasingly and paid for her coffee then took it from young boy.

-Have a nice day- he said with big smile.

-You too- she said.

-I see that you're regular customer here- Sam said with smile when they walked from cash desk.

-It looks like. It's my favorite coffee shop and I have classes in this area. I mean of course I have a coffee shop in my university but this...- she said and showed him her coffee. –is the best coffee in town- she said and drank a little bit.

-Probably but I'm sure that my coffee is better- Sam said teasingly and raised his eyebrow.

-Are you flirting with me?- she asked when he opened the door in front of her. Sam almost choked with his coffee.

-Maybe...- he just said and smiled teasingly.

-Okay so I'm going in that way- she said softly and showed him right side of the street. –I'm almost late for my classes so...- she wanted to say goodbye but Sam had an idea.

-I also need to go in this way so maybe I will give you a ride? Then you won't be late for sure- Sam said and smiled. He hoped that she won't say no.

-Well... - she didn't know what to say at first. –If you're so nice, okay why not. Thank you.- she said after few seconds and Sam just smiled.

-So how was your weekend?- Sam asked suddenly when they went to the car.

-Really good. I thought that it will be a little bit awkward for me to spend a weekend with Kevin my ex but it was really nice.  It's great that I can still have a friend in him. – she said and drank her coffee.

-You're right. It's not really common that after break up couples are still friends so you're lucky- Sam said with smile.

-Yes I think we are but...- she said and looked at him. –What about you? – she asked shyly.

-About me?- he asked surprisingly.

-Come on don't tell me that such a hunk like you doesn't have anyone- she said teasingly and Sam laughed.

-A hunk? Thank you...and now I think you're flirting with me- he said teasingly and looked at her and she blushed when she saw his blue eyes. –But the truth is that I'm a single right now, I made a decision that I don't have a time for such things, maybe I need a break-

-I'm sorry to hear that.- she said softly.

-Why you're sorry?-

-Because if such man like you said such things so it can mean only two things... first that you're a gay...- she said and Sam laughed. –But you don't look like a gay I'm sure about it... of course it doesn't mean that I have something to them...- she added immediately - so the second option is that your woman wasn't good for you and she broke your heart and you're just scared that it will happen again to you- she said seriously and Sam looked at her surprisingly. He was impressed. –So we're  here, thanks for your ride- she unbuckled her belt when he stopped the car.

-Are you studying psychology or what?- Sam asked teasingly when he turned around to her.

-So it means that I was right. Don't worry I'm sure that someday you will meet a woman who will be good for you.- she said with smile and involuntarily touched his hand. It was just a touch but it means something for Sam. –So thank you again, and have a nice day. Bye- she said and she wanted to go out from his car but before that she just kissed his cheek immediately and then went from the car.

-Bye...- Sam said still in shock after this innocent kiss. –What the hell is going on with you... she's just a teenager...- he said to himself when he still felt her soft lips on his cheek and he was wondering how it will be to taste her on her lips. He just shook his head trying to forget about it and tried to focus on other thing but damn it there was something in this girl. Something special.

 

Luckily next day Sam had to go to a concert to other town so he was able to focus on something different than Jessie and it was good.

-So Sam now is this time, tell me how is she?- Digger said suddenly when they were coming back from concert and they were in their tour bus.

-How is who?- Sam asked surprisingly when his friend sat next to him.

-A girl that you're thinking almost all the time...- Digger said with smile. –Come on man, I know you and I see that there is someone in your mind and maybe in your heart... come on –

-Oh stop it there is no one...- Sam wanted to rid him off but it wasn't so easy.

-Sam...- Digger just said firmly.

-Okay okay, there is someone...- brunette said softly and looked behind the window.

-Ha, I knew it. So how is she?- Digger clapped his hand and said happily.

-She's special – Sam said after a minute and looked at Digger. –But I'm sure that it doesn't work... it's impossible...- he said sadly.

-Don't say that. If she is special I think she's worth a try. Come on you can't still live in the past... Tell me where and when did you meet her?- he asked really interested.

-Generally I met her when I was teenager but we met each other again after so many ears last week-

-Wait... so if you know each other for few or even several years so what is so special in her right now that you didn't see it when you were a teenager? – Digger asked a little bit disorientated.

-Because she was a kid- Sam whispered.

-You said that like you were an adult in this time. Come on you both were kids  in that moment. Tell me how old is she?- Digger asked and poked Sam.

-18- he murmured and Digger smiled for a moment.

-Oh I got it she was 18 but I asked you how old is she right now... she is in your age or younger? Or maybe older?- Digger asked so many question.

-No you didn't understand me. She is 18 right now. – Sam said again and this time turned his head to the window again.

-W... what? But you... it's... Sam... she's ten years younger than you and... oh gosh...- it was one of this special moments when Digger didn't know what to say. –Are you crazy?- he almost screamed. –You fell in love with a teenager?-

-Shut up Digger don't scream- he silenced him immediately. –I didn't fall in love... I mean I think I didn't oh gosh you don't understand...- he said angrily. –Do you remember when I told you about my old friend Paul?- he asked suddenly.

-Yes I remember something. You were best friends in school right?- Digger asked. –But what this girl has to  your old friend?-

-She has... he is in my age but it's logical because we were in the same class but he has younger sister, 10 years younger...- Sam said seriously. –Jessie was always for me just a little girl, because she was a little girl. She was just little, sometimes a little bit annoying sister of my friend. –

-So what happened that right now you're interested in little sister of your friend?-

-I met Paul last week and also Jessie and... gosh man if you see her. She looks amazing, he grew up so much. She doesn't look like this little girl anymore maybe instead of her beautiful eyes and innocent smile but... - he dreamed to much again.

-Oh gosh so I see that you have really serious problem buddy...- Digger said sadly. –You fell in love with a kid... yes I know what you will say, she isn't a kid anymore because she's 18 but come on you're 28 so yes she is still so young and to be honest I think you should forget about her as soon as it's possible. I'm sorry man but such things won't work. She is a teenager man...- Digger said seriously squeezed his arm and after a moment stood up and went to other guy from the band who called him.

 


End file.
